A Special Valentines Day For Chelsea
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Completely in love with Chelsea, Elliot wants her to realize how far he would go to get her attention. He hardly has the money, but is willing to give it all to give her a memorable Valentine's Day present. Things, however, take an interesting turn when Vaughn enters the picture. Meanwhile, Mark tries to propose to Sabrina, will he be accepted or rejected?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: There aren't many stories with Elliot and Chelsea so I thought I'd make one. The story takes place in Sunshine Islands. And it's a Valentines Day story. The story has romance but also friendship and possibly humor. This is only a one-shot.

* * *

One Special Valentines Day For Chelsea:

Chapter One...

It was the day before Valentines Day and everybody was out getting a gift for that special person.

In Elliot's house that morning...

Elliot was sitting at the table sighing.

His sister Natalie noticed him and walked up.

"Hey why are you so down?" She asked.

Elliot looked up at her.

"Well...um...I'm deciding whether to get Chelsea a gift for Valentines Day or not." Elliot said. "I mean...I don't want to her to get the wrong idea and think that I love her or anything..." Elliot said.

Natalie got a confused look on her face.

"But...you do love her." Natalie said still confused.

Elliot's face turned redder then a tomato and he stood up.

"W-where are you getting that?!" Elliot asked.

Natalie snickered.

"Everybody on the island knows you love Chelsea!" Natalie said.

"Well...okay I do." Elliot admitted. "But me and her have been friends since she came to this island. She probably likes that rich guy Will, or that cool Shea, but not me." Elliot said.

Natalie sighed.

"Look...you'll need to tell Chelsea that you love her BEFORE she starts liking them." Natalie said.

"I will. But first I need to make tomorrow a special day for Chelsea." Elliot said.

"Well...first try asking Julia what Chelsea likes for a gift.. Julia is her best girl friend on the island." Natalie said.

"Okay I will!" Elliot said as he smiled.

Then Elliot was walking to the beach where Julia usually hangs out at.

"Hi, Julia." Elliot said as he walked up to her on the beach.

Julia looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Elliot!" Julia happily greeted. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Well...um...I was gonna get a Valentines Day gift for Chelsea and..." Elliot trailed off as he felt his face get hot.

Julia's smile lite up.

"You love Chelsea, Elliot?!" Julia shouted.

Elliot blushed another shade and covered her mouth.

"No need to shout it the world!" Elliot said.

Julia giggled.

"Sorry. But...I can tell you what Chelsea likes for a gift.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Elliot said as he smiled.

"Chelsea is into flowers. She especially loves moon drop flowers." Julia said. "And she also likes Jewelry." Julia added.

Elliot smiled.

"Thank you. You've really been a big help." Elliot said.

"Sure. You'll probably get all nervous and blush every shade of red when you give her the gift though..." Julia said.

Elliot blushed.

"Yeah okay...make fun." Elliot said as he walked away.

Julia winked and turned back to the ocean.

Elliot was walking past his friend Mark's house when...

"Hey Elliot!" Mark called out.

Elliot walked up to him.

"Hello Mark." Elliot greeted. "I heard from Mom that your planning on giving a Sabrina a blue feather tomorrow." Elliot said.

Mark blushed a little as he smiled.

"That will be really romantic." Elliot said.

"Yeah...I really love Sabrina...and my proposal will be her gift." Mark said.

"Good luck. I know Sabrina loves you too." Elliot said.

Mark smiled.

At Chen's Shop...

Elliot entered the store.

"Hey Chen." Elliot greeted.

Chen smiled.

"Hello there Elliot!" Chen said.

"Uh...I'm here to get...a young lady gift for tomorrow." Elliot nervously said.

Chen smirked.

"And is the young lady Chelsea?" Chen asked.

Elliot blushed bright red.

"Lucky guess!" Chen said.

Elliot looked around the store and after and hour he found a beautiful gold necklace with chain in the shape of a heart with a tiny ruby in the middle of it.

"This is...perfect." Elliot said as he held up the necklace.

Elliot put it on the counter and Chen smirked.

"You must really love her if your going to give her a beautiful gift like this." Chen said.

"Yes." Elliot replied.

"...That will be ten thousand gold please." Chen said.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-ten thousand?!" Elliot said in shock.

Elliot thought for a moment.

The Next Morning...

The pretty rancher girl Chelsea groggily opened her eyes as she got of bed.

Her hair was a little messed up, and she was wearing a short cotton purple gown.

"Ah! What a nice morning!" She said as she looked out the window.

She ate breakfast, took a shower, brushed her hair, and changed into a red sweater with jeans and sneakers and her usual red bandana.

She went outside to her barn and shortly after she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Hm? I wonder who that is..." Chelsea said as she exited the barn.

She saw Vaughn outside her house.

"Vaughn?" Chelsea said as she walked up to him.

Meanwhile Elliot had the necklace he bought for Chelsea nicely wrapped up in a box.

And he was walking to her house. He almost entered her yard when he noticed her talking to Vaughn.

"Hm...what's he doing there?" Elliot asked himself.

Elliot curiously hid behind the corner of her fence.

"Hey...Chelsea...listen I need to tell you something..." Vaughn said as he blushed like mad.

"Um...sure..." Chelsea said.

Elliot continued watching them.

Suddenly Vaughn got down on one knee.

Chelsea's eyes were wide.

"Chelsea...I...I...I love you." Vaughn said as he blushed redder then Chelsea's bandana.

"Vaughn..." Chelsea muttered as she blushed.

"You are everything to me...and I was wondering...if you'd m-marry me." Vaughn said as he pulled out a blue feather.

Chelsea's eyes were wide.

Elliot's face fell and he sighed and sadly walked back to his house thinking that Chelsea would except.

"Vaughn...I...I'm sorry." Chelsea said as her face fell.

Vaughn's face fell.

"I don't feel the same way. ...Because...I'm already in love with Elliot." Chelsea said and blushed at the last part.

Vaughn stood up.

"It's okay...I'll be okay..." Vaughn said.

"Listen, I really am sorry." Chelsea said.

"It's cool..." Vaughn said as he walked back to his house.

Continued.

* * *

How's the first part? I decided to make a few Harvest Moon Valentines Day stories between now and then. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow because I'm going to be busy watching Naruto Shippuden tonight.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter two is up now. This is the ending. I got this idea other idea for an ending but when I thought about it I realized it was too lame. I'm sorry it took so long to update. My laptop has been acting up...so sorry if this chapter is possibly just a little shorter then the first.

* * *

A Special Valentines Day For Chelsea:

Chapter Two Ending...

After Vaughn left Chelsea's farm she started watering the crops.

Back At Elliot's house...

Elliot sadly walked to his room.

"There's...probably no point in giving Chelsea this gift..." Elliot said as he put down on his bedside table and lied on his bed.

Suddenly his sister Natalie busted through the door.

"How did it go?! Did Chelsea love the gift?!" Natalie excitedly asked.

Elliot sighed.

"I...didn't give it to her..." Elliot replied.

Natalie looked confused.

"But you said..." Natalie trailed off.

"Well when I got there I saw Vaughn proposing to Chelsea. ...And I figured she would...say yes..." Elliot replied.

Natalie's face fell.

"...How do you really know that she would say yes?" Natalie asked.

"Well...Vaughn is...is...more cooler then I could ever be." Elliot said.

Natalie sighed as she walked closer.

"Look, your my brother. Sure you can be...lame and way to gentle...and you apologize too much...and you look real dorky...and..." Natalie named.

Elliot sat up.

"Uh...how is that going to make me feel better?" He asked.

"Well you try being mean and all of a sudden trying to be good, it's hard!" Natalie said.

Elliot giggled.

"I wish...that I could tell Chelsea I love her..." Elliot said as he blushed at the thought.

"Look...I'm going to visit Chelsea and see if I can straiten things out myself." Natalie said as she left the room.

Elliot laid back down as Chelsea's answer to Vaughn's proposal raced through his mind.

Natalie walked to Chelsea's farm.

On the way to Chelsea's farm Denny walked up to her.

"Hello Natalie!" Denny greeted.

"What do you want? I have to talk to Chelsea." Natalie said.

Denny pulled out a box.

"Here." Denny said. "Pierre wanted to give you this for today but he said he's too nervous." Denny added.

"Aw! Well tell him that I like these earrings!" Natalie said as she opened the box to find a pair of pretty silver earrings.

She waved goodbye to Denny and walked into Chelsea's farm.

She saw Chelsea sitting the ground playing with her puppy.

"Hi Chelsea." Natalie greeted.

"Oh hello Natalie." Chelsea said as she stood up. "What's going on?" She asked.

Natalie's face turned serious.

"Well...I heard that Vaughn proposed to you." Natalie said.

"Yeah...he did..." Chelsea said as she blushed.

"So...what did you say?" Natalie asked.

"Well I didn't accept it..." Chelsea said.

Natalie perked up.

"Well then what EXACTLY did you say to him?" Natalie asked.

"I said that I'm sorry that...I'm in love with Elliot." Chelsea blushed at the last part.

Natalie completely perked up.

"Tell me how long you've loved him." Natalie said.

Chelsea smiled.

"I guess I've loved him since I met him." Chelsea said. "I think it's so cute how sweet and cute he is!" Chelsea added.

Natalie smirked.

"Well then your gonna freak out when you hear this...Elliot is in love with you too." Natalie said.

Chelsea's have looked shocked and her heart beat picked up as she blushed.

"He...does?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh yes!" Natalie replied. "He even bought you an expensive necklace he was going to give you today for Valentines Day!" Natalie added.

Chelsea's cheeks were on fire.

"And he must have been serious about it cause he spent ALL of his money on it!" Natalie said.

Chelsea closed her eyes.

Not Too Long Later...

Elliot was still lying down on his bed when he heard knocking on his bedroom door.

"Grandpa, I told you that I'm not interested in that Mineral Town girl Karen that visits the island." Elliot said.

"It's not Taro it's me Chelsea." Chelsea said on the other side.

Elliot jumped up off the bed and was about to open the door when...

"(_Don't answer the door, she'll just tell you about her and Vaughn getting married! No! Do answer the door! DON'T! DO! DO NOT! DO IT!!!_)" He thought.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Chelsea? Why are you...." Elliot said.

All of a sudden Chelsea leaned in and kissed him right on his lips.

Elliot was stunned but he kissed back.

After a second they broke it.

Both were blushing at least six shades of red.

"Ah...that was...unexpected..." Elliot said as he blushed more.

Chelsea shyly smiled.

"Natalie told me everything." Chelsea said.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Well she told me that you've been in love with me since I came to the island." Chelsea said as she blushed.

Elliot blushed another shade.

"And...see...I love..." Chelsea trailed off.

Elliot's face fell.

"Vaughn?" He asked.

Chelsea's face fell too.

"How do you know he proposes to me?" Chelsea asked.

"I saw the whole thing..." Elliot said.

Chelsea sighed.

"Listen, I'm not in love with Vaughn." Chelsea said. "I didn't accept the proposal." Chelsea said.

Elliot perked up.

Chelsea blushed bright pink.

"I'm in love with you." Chelsea said.

Elliot's heart skipped a beat right then and he blushed so hard that I can't describe how it looked.

"That's...great...I've waited forever for this moment to happen." Elliot said.

"Now where's this Valentines Day gift Natalie told me about?" Chelsea asked like a little kid.

"Over there." Elliot said as he pointed to the present on his bedside table.

Chelsea walked over and opened it.

Her face lite up.

"Elliot...this is...beautiful!!!!" Chelsea said.

Elliot blushed.

"I'm glad you love it." Elliot said.

Chelsea smiled and put it on.

"You...look amazing Chelsea..." Elliot said.

Chelsea giggled.

Later That Day...

Sabrina was walking through town when Mark ran up to her.

"Hey Sabrina!" Mark greeted his girlfriend.

Sabrina smiled.

"Hey Mark." She greeted. "What's going on?" She asked.

Mark blushed bright pink and got down on one knee.

"What are you..." Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina...I...I love you." Mark said.

Sabrina blushed.

"I'm always thinking about you and I can't get you off my mind." Mark added.

Sabrina smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Mark asked as he pulled out a beautiful blue feather.

Sabrina was stunned.

"Yes...yes I will!" Sabrina said as tears of joy filled her eyes.

She accepted the blue feather.

Mark stood up and spun her around.

Then they lightly kissed.

Then Elliot and Chelsea walked up while holding hands.

"So you two are getting married?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes!" Sabrina said.

"The both of us are really happy for you." Elliot said.

"Thank you." Mark said.

The soon-to-be-married couple then walked off together.

"...Do you think we'll get married someday?" Chelsea asked her new boyfriend.

Elliot blushed.

"I'm sure." Elliot said.

Chelsea smiled.

Then the two kissed in the sunset.

The End.

* * *

How's the story all together now? I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed typing it. Read and review and have a happy Valentines Day! -^_^-


End file.
